My world of Lies
by MidnightsDarkest
Summary: Emily Deaten, 16 and lost in her own world. Lies surround her though she hasn't a clue yet. Matt and her will be forced to face the lies together. Everything they have known is lost to them now.


Emily Deaten was sixteen years old. She had had a pretty ruff life so far. About a year ago her best friend, her mother, died. Her father blamed Emily because Emily could have done something. Emily could have healed her. But she didn't. She didn't heal her mother because her mother said that if she was going to die then she was going to die, there was no avoiding it. But her father didn't know this side of things. He had hardly paid attention to her when her mother was alive. When her mother died her father kicked her out of her only home, only it wasn't home to her now that her mother was gone.

She was just sent to live here at this "Special" boarding school. It was called Dr. Montgomery's boarding school for the gifted teen. The state discovered her special abilities and took her from her flat in Minnesota and put her here.

Emily listening to it's quiet, almost none existent, whispers. It told her it was dying, it said she had to heal it. It would die if she didn't and Em knew it. She could feel it. Emily touched her hand to the tree; she found its life support. Em pushed her healing powers into the tree.

She felt the tree's magical ora; the ora's power grew. Her hand started to glow. More magic pulsed through the tree; the leaves grew brighter, greener then ever before. She stooped and the tree stopped growing so quickly. The tree thanked her in its own way. Emily left the tree and walked into an open field.

She pulled out a dog whistle and blew it. Suddenly a grey husky came out at lightning fast speed. Em bent down and the husky ran up to her and knocked her over. Emily laughed. "Sheba, get off me you big baby." She said pushing the over sized dog off her. "Come on, we need to get back to school before dark, Gatson will kill us!" She laughed and walked through the woods and to three, five floor buildings.

Em walked into the middle building. It was the dorm building. She waved to some friends that she passed in the halls and walked into her dorm. Dorm 129. The door was unlocked so her roommate must have been in. Em sat down at her desk and Sheba hopped up on Em's bed and went to sleep. She hit power on her laptop and yelled. "Matt! You in?" She heard a toilet flush and a boy with chestnut brown hair and violet eyes walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, why what's up?" He asked. Matt wasn't Em's boyfriend, but he could be and people always said they were a cute couple.

"Oh, nothing." Em said. "The door was unlocked and I didn't see you. Sorry if I interrupted you're thinking process." She teased.

Matt laughed and said. "No I was done thinking anyway." He said. Em smiled, she typed some more of her story on her computer.  
Matt came behind Emily and asked. "What are you doing?"

Leaning back in her chair, Em tilted her head back. Looking up at him, she said. "Oh, some more to my book. You?" She asked going back to her writing.

"Reading over your shoulder." He said smiling, and read on. Finally when he was done, he said. "You're a good writer. You should keep at it." Matt sat on his bed and picked up a guitar and started playing.

Em saved her book and turned off the laptop. She sat on Matt's bed next to him. She started singing the song that he was playing. Em was really good, but Matt had taught her to sing the song, so in her mind, she had learned from the best. He finished playing and she stopped singing.

Then Matt said, "Your getting better everyday. You keep at it and you may be the worlds first gifted singer."

Em blushed and said." Thanks, but if _**we** _keep this up, we might be the world's first gifted duet."

He looked at her and said. "Em, you don't need me to be great. You're an amazing singer and writer. You could make yourself great."

Em looked at him and said. "Maybe not, but I do need you to keep a rhythm for me." Emily stood up and off his bed. "Let's go I'm bored."

Matt smiled and stood up. He set his guitar next to his bed and said. "Come on, she can and should take a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

Emily turned to the husky, who was trying to stand up. But she told it to stay here and sleep. Em followed Matt and he led her to a remote place in the woods. Soon she asked. "Where are we going?"

Matt pushed a bush aside for Em. Em stepped inside a beautiful clearing. She gasped at it beauty. She looked at Matt and said. "Oh my gosh. Matt It's beautiful. How did you find it?" She asked turning around to Matt.

Matt smiled and said. "I knew you of all people would love it."  
Emily asked him again. "Where did you find it?"

Matt smiled. "I found it earlier last year. I was just wondering around and found it." He said.

Em looked around and noticed that there had to be some other reason he had brought her here. She looked at him and said. "Why'd you bring me here?" She had a serious face on.

Matt came close to her. He looked into her deep green eyes and said. "Because, I need to ask you something." He turned away and sat down next to the streamed that trickled from a waterfall about a mile away.

Emily sat next to him and asked. "Ask me what?" Em looked at him and he looked back.

He then asked. "We've been really good friend long time, right?"

"Ever sense I can remember. Why?" Em knew what was coming at this point.

"Well…err…will you go out with me?" He blurted.

Em looked at him and smiled. "What took you so long to ask?" He smiled and hugged her. Em hugged him back. "Matt, why didn't you ask me before?" She whispered into his ear.

Matt pulled back and said. "I was scarred. I was scarred you would say no.

Emily laughed and said. "Why would I say no?"

Matt looked at her confused. "What do you mean? You wouldn't have said no?"

Em looked at the ground and admitted. "No I've liked you sense 8th grade."

"6th grade." Matt confessed laughing a little.

"You kidding right? You did a great job of hiding it." Em said, looking up at him.

"We'd better get back before defence classes." Matt said trying to avoid the rest of the conversation. They walked back to the school grounds silently hand in hand.


End file.
